


oiled up

by knldlt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Massage, Nipple Play, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Some Plot, Subspace, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny is morny, mark is jorny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knldlt/pseuds/knldlt
Summary: mark likes when johnny touches himormark is overworked so he asks his buddy johnny for some massages, but it just ends up turning him on
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 184





	oiled up

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is tbh i just wanted a horny johnmark fic so i wrote it 🙄 could be better but fuck it here you go
> 
> and forgive my lack of description and vocabulary lmao

after so many comebacks in a row, mark’s body ached and all he wanted to do was sleep for days and days. normally, he would go get a massage, but with the pandemic and everything, the company didn’t let him.

so during their short break after resonance, while the canadian and the 8 other men were waiting in a random room in the sm building, most on their phone and the rest just talking softly with each other, mark groaned in pain, grabbing his back and leaning backwards to stretch.

“my back hurts so bad.” he complained, lowering his mask to take a sip of the water bottle in front of him. the members looked at him, since he was the loudest thing in the room at the moment.

“i know, have you gotten a massage?” taeyong asked, rubbing the younger’s shoulder as he was sitting next to him. 

“i can’t, hyung said it’s risky. he’s right though.” mark responded, referring to their manager who sat across from them at the table. 

“i don’t want you to get covid, mark. none of you. just because you can get a massage, doesn’t mean you should.” added said manager, shaking his head along with his words. doyoung hummed, as if he was going to say something.

“plus, i don’t think a massage would fix all your problems.” doyoung said, shrugging as mark sighed.

“i know, i know. but it would at least help.” 

“johnny, why don’t you give him a massage? you gave me one a few months ago and it was pretty decent.” jungwoo said, tapping the mentioned male on the shoulder who sat beside him.

“decent? that’s a very big understatement, you said it was amazing.” the older joked, making most of the members chuckle, except jaehyun, who was on his phone, basically in his own world.

“oh shut up, take the compliment.”

johnny and mark made a deal for the older to give him a massage the next day.

then it was the next day, and haechan left to chenle’s house to see daegal, as johnny had asked him so he could give mark a massage in peace without the younger annoying him. 

now mark was laying on johnny’s bed, while johnny grabbed some body lotion and sat beside him.

“take off your shirt unless you want me to rub lotion all over it.” 

mark laughed and rolled his eyes, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. he laid back down, face down. johnny climbed to straddle the back of mark’s thighs, sitting in a way he wouldn’t crush him with his weight.

johnny started spreading the lotion onto mark’s back, putting slight pressure on the parts mark said hurt the most. mark was enjoying it, letting out some air as johnny pushed down on his upper back.

“dude, why are you actually good?!” mark exclaimed, shutting his eyes while the American kept massaging him.

“what is that supposed to mean?” johnny asked, playfully offended. he chuckled and pressed his thumbs into some part where he felt tension, making mark groan loudly at the pain, but after he sighed from the relief.

a few minutes later, they decided they were finished, and mark stood up, cracking his neck and shaking his body to stretch a bit.

“damn, john. you’re a miracle worker.” he grabbed johnny’s shoulder and smiled. “how much do I have to pay you to give me massages more often?” 

johnny laughed and pushed mark back, grabbing the younger’s shirt and handing it to him.

“buy me coffee whenever you want one.”

“deal.” mark responded, giving johnny a handshake and leaving to his apartment after saying goodbye.

this is how it started. 

a week or two later, mark laid in bed, wincing every time he moved his head, so he texted johnny, hoping he was awake and willing to come up to his room.

yo my neck is killing me

he typed in kakaotalk, hitting send and putting his phone down to try and massage his neck but giving up since he had no idea what he was doing, and his phone buzzed.

americano: omw 

i’ll get u a coffee tomorrow dw dw

eventually johnny came in, and mark pushed his comforter aside so he could lay down. this time he was prepared, already shirtless with some loose ass pijama pants that probably belonged to jaehyun.

“damn, i forgot lotion.” johnny clicked his tongue, about to leave to get it from his room.

“chill, I got some uh-“ he paused to get the unopened bottle and read what it was called. “body oil.”

“you got a whole bottle? how many massages am I gonna end up giving you?” johnny laughed, grabbing the bottle and getting on top of mark’s legs again once he laid down.

he massaged his whole back, but mostly focused on his neck. then he told mark to turn around, and he did. johnny was still sitting on his legs but of course, on the other side.

he lathered some more oil on mark’s stomach, then up to his chest. mark let out many groans, loving the feeling of all the tension and pain leaving his body. 

“man I want a waist this small.” johnny said as he ran his hands up and down mark’s waist, his thumbs able to touch due to his big hands and of course, the younger’s small waist.

mark’s face and stomach burned, he wasn’t sure why, but he let out an awkward giggle. johnny kept touching his waist until he moved up, unknowingly running his thumb over mark’s nipple, making his breath shudder.

everything was fine until johnny ran his thumb over his overly sensitive nipples once again, but this time his finger got caught for a second, and mark tried to clench his thighs together, but since johnny was sitting on them, it just slightly moved the older.

“sorry.” johnny mumbled, now realizing what he had done. he didn’t think much of it but just kept running a few fingers over mark’s stomach until he finished, deciding that he covered the boy’s whole torso.

“thanks, man.” mark said, as he stayed on his back, giving johnny a peace sign as he left his room.

mark stared at the ceiling before curiously running his fingers over his own nipple, shivering at the feeling before quickly moving his hand back onto the bed, as if he had gotten burned.

he shut his eyes and pulled the covers over him, probably getting oil on them but it didn’t matter.

he couldn’t stop thinking about johnny’s hands on him, and that was a problem.

a month later when they were backstage after performing gimme gimme, the other members were making fun of mark because of a certain thing haechan had accidentally discovered.

“mark has sensitive nipples!” the youngest cackled, almost demonically, making mark roll his eyes.

“asshole.” mark spit out as he waved his hand in haechan’s face, wanting him to get away.

jungwoo sneaked up behind mark and put his hands against where mark’s nipples were supposed to be, and once mark jumped, him and haechan started laughing, along with doyoung and yuta.

“god, can y’all leave me alone.” mark said, not necessarily mad just annoyed.

“there’s nothing wrong with it, your reaction is just cute.” yuta said, making kissy faces at the younger.

doyoung then went for his nipples, laughing at the noise that came out of mark. mark’s eyes went to look at johnny, and little did he know the older was looking right back at him with his scary resting face as staff dried off some sweat dripping from his forehead. he then continued paying attention to whatever taeyong and jaehyun were talking about next to him.

he tried to, but he couldn’t seem to forget about how johnny’s face looked. he had no expression, he was completely neutral, and it creeped the hell out of mark.

a week later, performance after performance, mark was absolutely exhausted. at the end of the day he was left unable to do anything in his bed, barely any energy left to eat. his legs ached and his arms were sore and if it was up to him he’d stay in bed all day. 

dude im actually gonna die, my legs

americano: i got you

bless your soul 😔

once johnny came to his room mark smiled, shirtless and in some boxer briefs so johnny could properly reach his legs.

“you look like shit.” johnny hummed, sitting on mark’s lower back, but of course properly distributing his weight to avoid crushing him.

“I feel like it too.” mark responded with a sigh and johnny massaged his legs with the oil, bunching up the underwear to right under his ass.

he got off his back and sat between his legs, moving from his left leg to his right. he tsked as he saw that the underwear kept going back down.

“you can just take them off if you want.” he blurted out, immediately regretting it as his eyes widened and johnny stopped.

“sorry, um, haha.” he said awkwardly, hiding his face which was incredibly red.

“no it’s cool, if you’re okay with it.”

“oh, yeah, I’m good.” mark said back, taking a deep breath.

it’s just skin, mark. it’s not like he’s massaging your… d-

just like that his thoughts were interrupted as johnny slowly pulled down the band of his underwear, and mark squeezed his thighs together after the briefs were taken off so johnny wouldn’t see his dick from above.

johnny put some more oil on his hands and mark slightly jumped once he felt hands on his ass.

“sorry.” he whispered, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

johnny massaged his ass, almost cupping his cheeks as he spread the oil over the area. he didn’t notice his thumbs getting a bit too close to mark’s regions.

“shit.” mark grunted, not being able to control any of the sounds coming out of his mouth anymore.

“does that feel okay?” johnny asked, not wanting to hurt mark or make him feel uncomfortable but those words went straight to mark’s dick.

“yes. harder.” mark groaned, making johnny nod and hum although the younger couldn’t see him. the canadian had no idea if johnny was equally affected as him.

johnny pressed harder, kneading the soft skin that was mark’s wonderful ass.

“fuck, please.” he groaned, he was very in the moment. 

johnny took a deep breath. he wasn’t gonna lie. his cock started throbbing at that moment.

he just kept massaging mark’s ass, sometimes running his hand up and down his tiny waist. 

johnny didn’t notice how he was practically pressing mark’s dick into the mattress, causing him to let out little whines. mark hoped johnny thought it was just him enjoying the massage. he couldn’t help it anymore, he felt as if he was glowing because of how warm his whole body felt.

“johnny.” mark whispered, slightly arching his back and making his ass lift a bit higher. 

“please. please.” 

“what do you need, baby?” johnny asked, breathlessly, although he saw how mark’s hole clenched around nothing, and how his hips slowly humped against the bed, even though johnny had stopped touching him.

“you know.” mark mumbled, rolling over onto his back so johnny could see his cock, which was swollen and leaking.

“jesus, mark.” johnny cursed, looking at how mark’s lips pouted and his hand fidgeted with the bedsheets.

“touch- touch me.” 

johnny nodded and ran his hand up the younger’s thigh, until he finally touched his cock, making mark’s breath shudder and raise his hips. he coated the length with the oil he had left on his hands. mark moaned, tilting his head back, and johnny couldn’t help but stare and admire how gorgeous the canadian looked right now.

“this, this is bad.” mark whined, tears accumulating in his eyes. he shouldn’t be doing this, but he can’t help it. his body felt so sensitive, he was burning up.

“it’s okay baby, I’ll take care of you.” johnny hummed, pulling mark on top of him so he was on his lap and continued stroking his cock, and started leaving soft, wet kisses on his neck.

tears ran down the younger’s face, and johnny moved his free hand to touch mark’s nipples, making him moan even more.

“gonna, gonna-“ 

“gonna cum already? markie is so sensitive.” johnny cooed, noticing how the boy was in subspace and wanting to help him as much as possible.

mark’s stomach filled with butterflies at the nickname as his hips moved uncontrollably, johnny’s big hand on his cock and on his nipples ready to send him over the edge.

“john. johnny. johnny.” he moaned his name over and over again, before arching his back and cumming into the taller man’s hand, along with a loud moan.

“good job, baby. i’m gonna get something to clean you.” he said, about to move mark off his lap but the younger stopped him, shook his head, and started licking his cum off johnny’s hand.

johnny’s lips parted as he sighed, watching the shorter boy lick his fingers, as his big dark eyes looked right at him.

once mark stopped, they kept looking at each other until mark kissed johnny, the older immediately kissing back. 

mark turned around, so his chest was against johnny’s, and moved a hand down to slip it down the older’s sweatpants, squeezing his cock and feeling how huge it was.

“inside, please.” mark said between their kisses, as johnny groaned and left some more kisses on his neck.

“mark, are you sure?” johnny asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he admired mark’s swollen lips and messy hair.

mark quickly nodded and grabbed the oil, handing it to johnny before laying down on the bed, spreading his legs for his band member.


End file.
